This invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing ketones. In another aspect, this invention relates to the conversion of a mixture of aldehydes and lower ketones to higher ketones.
Catalytic processes for converting lower ketones alone, or in admixture with aldehydes or alcohols, to higher ketones are known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes employing different catalysts and different reaction conditions so as to attain more desirable product distributions or higher yields of specific ketones.